


God Of War - The Journey Starts At The Beginning

by Dragons_Goddess_17



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Goddess_17/pseuds/Dragons_Goddess_17
Summary: (The age set is 13-16) Atreus and Y-n travels back to the past in ancient Greece, can they try to prevent the mistakes that Atreus's father made? Create a strong bond with Calliope and Lysandra? Unlock a set of great powers that's locked inside of them?Save Kartos' first family? kill Ares? Become trusted allies and family member to Kratos and the Olympian gods? And face more bigger threats that awaits in the future?Well you'll just have to find out.
Relationships: Atreus (God of War) & Reader, Atreus (God of War)/Reader, Faye/Kratos (God of War), Kratos/Lysandra (God of War)
Kudos: 5





	God Of War - The Journey Starts At The Beginning

Outside of the city of Sparta a light blue portal is shown, when it disappears a young pair wearing strange outfit appear with their bow, arrows, and small knives. The boys opens his eyes and see the city that his father Kratos used to protect, the girl stares in awe of the new environment around her.  
Atreus says "so this is Sparta. It's just like father described and now it's time to know about his past life he told me that he's a spartan general."

"He has a house somewhere outside Sparta, if we find it we can actually meet his first family." A young woman with golden rings in her h-c hair says smile and kissed Atreus's cheek. "We can be like their guests of honor and the good news is we can stay here in this timeline for as long as we need."

"Ok enough fooling around, love. It's time to begin our journey." Atreus tugged her hand he held, with that they walked off into the distance to find Kratos's old home.

Atreus was still walking with y-n in the city for a little while, trying to ask a lot of people if they where Kartos lives. That is until y-n noticed a big palace on top of a hill and Atreus asks a civilian about who was in that palace.

"King Leonidas lives up there." The ciziten said. **_(Yes I'm throwing 300 into the mix. One of the best movies ever made I think)_**

"Ok, thank you" y-n said politely.

Atreus though for a moment, _'If theirs anyone who knows where my past father will be it has to be him.'_

They enter the chamber, look around and see a few Spartan warriors guarding King Leonidas. They slowly walk up to the king's throne and bow down.

"Great King Leonidas we only come for a question about where general Kratos lives." Atreus asked still holding his beloved hand.

"Why do you want to know young ones? Are you some sort of messengers or just a travelers? And you should choose your next words carefully for who your faces children."

"Why yes, brave king we are travelers and we think it would be nice to meet your mighty general for the first time" y-n says showing a little bit nervousness in her voice.

"Why didn't you say that to begin with girl", king Leonidas chuckles and says "His house is just over there outside of Sparta you just have to follow the path."

"thank you good king" "and boy one more thing, what is your name and your profession"

"My name is Atreus and this," Atreus motion to the young girl at his side smiling all the while, "is my wife, y-n. I am a hunter, and she is a tailor/weaver."

"Thank you for helping us out my king." Y-n said with a faint blush from Atreus adressing her as his wife.

"And I have your great thanks Atreus, y-n."

With that both Atreus and Leonidas shake hands and say goodbye. When the pair left a Spartan asked his king, "My lord didn't our general leave go fight the barbarians a while ago?"

"Oh yes, your right. Well Kratos will probably come back with a great victory, like always."

On the walk to Kartos's old home, y-n smacked Atreus on the head. The boy yelped, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your wife?" Y-n asked in shock and slight anger. "What the in the name of Helheim were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, I really am." Atreus apologized. "I panicked, ok? I didn't have anytime to come up with a proper...."

Atreus was cut off by y-n, who was kissing him. She couldn't stand his ranting at the moment but forgave because of his panicked state earlier. She pulled away and started walked the path again. Atreus ran after the h-c girl to catch up before he kissed her back. He wanted to ask for her hand before but he never got the chance; each and every time something always ruined the moment he tried to ask.

With their forehead pressed together Atreus and y-n stayed that way for a few minutes. They started back down the path, just wanting to fix what went wrong here in Greece. Calliope and Lysandra were having a nice dinner and then they hear voices that belonged to a young pair. Both of them walked to the door with surprised looks on their faces.

"Hello... terribly sorry to bother you. My name is Atreus and this is my wife Y-n. We wanted to know if this is General Kratos's home?"

"Mother, I believe we have wonderful guests."

"Indeed Calliope, come sit with us you two."

The three girls and boy enter the house.

"Ah... thank you both. Do you happen to know where Kartos is? We would like to meet him." Y-n stayed.

Lysandra responded, "Actually he went to go fight the barbarians with his spartan army."

Atreus responds, "Oh, we see. Well, do you need anything you want me to help you with?"

As soon as he questioned Calliope respons with her usual pretty smile "You could have dinner with us if you like."

Atreus says with a smile "That would be fine with us and we can wait until your father gets back."

Lysandra and Calliope opened up chairs for their guests of honor. Y-nand Atreus is just happy about meeting their half-sister and stepmother for the first time while putting their weapons down.


End file.
